Pull me closer
by Brucasss
Summary: This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table. BRUCAS CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP. BEST ONE YET CHECK IT OUT! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

(Lucas is standing on the court drinking water. Felix comes up behind him.)

''I warned you man'' Felix said to Lucas.

(Lucas shakes his head as Felix continues to walk to him.)

''You know this is really getting old'', lucas says.

''Yeah not as old as you hurting my sister she at home crying cuz of you''felix said.

''I'm sorry man, but I don't see how any of this is your business.'' Lucas says.

''Cause I make it my business, you hurt her, I hurt you.(Pushes lucas hard)

''You don't wanna do that'', lucas says.

''You're right what I wanna be doing is this''(punches him hard in the face)

(Lucas groans, rights himself and punches Felix hard enough to knock him down. Lucas hovers over Felix, ready to hit him again but his groaning makes Lucas pull back.)  
''Forget it'' Lucas says while backing away.

(Lucas turns around and walks away. Felix sits up, lunges, and grabs Lucas' legs. Lucas loses his balance and hits his head on the corner of the bench; hard. He grabs his head and moans in pain. Felix stands.)  
''FELIX!!''Brooke come up screaming behind the two boys, and runs over to Lucas when she sees in on the ground.

''What the hell did you do'' Brooke yelled at Felix furious by now.

''Teaching this ass a lesson'' Felix spits back.

Brooke goes and puts lucas's head in her lap slowly running her fingers through his hair.

Until Felix walks up to brooke and takes her hair and pulls her up.

''Owwwww'', ''Felix stop it now!'' ''Your hurting me''

Felix slaps her across the face.

Brooke is now crying and falls to the ground.

''Son of a Bitch!'' Lucas yells getting up from the ground lunging at Felix.

And hits him straight in the eye.

Felix gets up and rolls his eyes.

''Whatever me and you will finish this later'' Felix says

Once Felix is gone lucas runs over to Brooke and picks her up in his arms while she is clinging to his chest.

''Shhh its okay shhhh'' Lucas says trying to calm her down.

''Thankyou Lucas''Brooke says

''Anything for you Pretty Girl''Lucas says

Brooke smiles and Lucas is walking to his car now.

''I can take you home if you want'' Lucas says.

''Umm actually I don't really feel like going home tonight I don't wanna be anywhere near Felix… or my parents so do you think you'd mind me staying at your house tonight?'' Brooke looks up at him.

''Of course'' Lucas says

When they get to Lucas's house he gives brooke a sweatshirt for pj's.

Once she is dressed she goes into his bed.

Lucas takes off his sweater and sweatpants leaving him in just his boxers and gets ready to sleep on the floor.

''Actually Lucas can you sleep like up here with me tonight?''

''Sure''Lucas says and walks over to the other side of the bed.

And slips into the cover once he gets in brooke moves over closer to him and stays comfortable feeling him beside her.

''Goodnight''Lucas whispers

''Night'' Brooke says back.

And then Lucas drapes his arm over her waist when he hears her whisper.

''Pull me closer''

So Lucas does and they fall into a peaceful sleep/

Reviews please tell me if I should carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Brooke awoke in the morning she rolled over to see if Lucas was still there.

He wasn't so she started panicking.

And started crying into the pillow. Meanwhile Lucas was out in the Kitchen thinking about yesterdays events when he heard whimpering.

So he ran into his room and saw that brooke was up and she was crying.

So he ran over to her and tapped her on the shoulder when she rolled over she had a pale tear stained face.

He instantly grabbed her and brought her into a hug while she clung to his chest.

He was whispering soothing words in her ear.

''Come on let's lay down'' Lucas told her.

She simply nodded her head but made sure Lucas was going with her.

She curled into a ball with Lucas's arms still wrapped around her waist.

He held onto her in a tight grip.

She just snuggled closer to him.

Then they fell back asleep.

When she awoke again she was comforted to feel Lucas's arms still wrapped around her.

And then out of instinct she rolled over and kissed him softly on the lips.

To that Lucas woke up surprised that she did it.

She smiled at him ''Morning''

He nodded and smiled back ''Morning''

''Umm Lucas I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me last night and-''

But he stopped her by kissing her passionately on the lips.

''I will always be there for you'' he smiles ''Pretty Girl''

She grinned from ear to ear at that.

''Lucas I'm really scared of breaking up with Felix what if he hurts me again, or you?''

''Brooke I am going to be right by your side the entire time I promise.''

''Kay thanks''

''Your welcome''

And then they kissed again and they layed in bed with each other for the rest of the day.

Sorry this was a really short chapter the next one will be longer.

Send me suggestions for the next chapter cause I have no ideas.

Send me reviews.

Also tell me of any stories that have brucas and are long lol I like long brucas stories :D

Reviews, 'gotta love 'em.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rating: T (Might change later on in the story)

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

_Last Time on Pull Me Closer_

''_I will always be there for you'' he smiles ''Pretty Girl''_

_She grinned from ear to ear at that._

''_Lucas I'm really scared of breaking up with Felix what if he hurts me again, or you?''_

''_Brooke I am going to be right by your side the entire time I promise.''_

''_Kay thanks''_

''_Your welcome''_

_And then they kissed again and they layed in bed with each other for the rest of the day._

For the next week Brooke just stayed at Lucas's house because she couldn't go home in case Felix found her. Karen was coming home today from her trip and Brooke was worried that she would make her go home.

Lucas and Brooke were laying on the couch Lucas holding onto brookes waist they were watching tv.

''Lucas what if your mom comes home and she makes me go back home what if Felix hurts me again'' Brooke cried.

''Hey Hey Brooke I will not let you go anywhere you are staying here with me no matter what, and I'm sure my mom will understand so let's just lay down here and relax okay?'', lucas asks.

''Okay'', Brooke says smiling.

Later on when the show they were watching ends Brooke rolls over to face lucas.

She pulls on his shirt and says,'' Lucas I don't think you know how happy I am with you even if we aren't you know us yet I hope we will be because I have waited for so long for you to start rescuing me you did it, thanks.'' She says to him and smiles he smiles back at her and says, ''Brooke I will always be here for you but I think you need to start asking me for help I know your strong but I want to be there for you ALL THE TIME'', ''So let me in so I can return the favor'', Brooke nods and Lucas kisses her they start making out when Brooke pulls back before they get carried away.

''Let's just lay here together I love it when you hold me'', Brooke says.

''Yeah I think that's a good idea.''

Brooke rolls back over and lays against Lucas and lays her hand over top of her stomach where Lucas's is.

''_If only he knew'' _Brooke says to herself, she looks down at her stomach and smiles a sad smile, rubs Lucas's hand and snuggles back into him.

Send me suggestions for the next chapter , want to keep you guys happy.

Send me reviews, the more reviews the faster I update!!!

Also tell me of any stories that have brucas and are long lol I like long brucas stories :D

Reviews, 'gotta love 'em.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the weekend was very relaxing for both brooke and lucas, brooke had stayed the entire time because lucas made her he didn't want her to go home and be there alone. Karen was still with Andy.

Lucas and Brooke were sleeping when the phone rang.

Lucas had his hand on top of brookes stomach when the phone rang they were sleeping.

Lucas moaned as he got a woken from his sleep.

''Lucas go get it'' brooke said sleepily.

''Mmm noo I want to stay here with you.'' Lucas murmured from where is face was in the crook of Brookes neck.

''Come on lucas go then you can come back to bed'' Brooke replied.

''Fine'', lucas gave in.

He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to where the phone was.

''Hello''? He answered.

''Hey Lucas it's mom.''Karen said.

''Oh hey mom how are you, wats up?''

''I want to talk to you about something lucas I know brooke is staying and that's fine I think that is a good thing, but I found Andy and I think I am going to stay here for a while, I have contacted Deb and she is going to take over the café for me while I am gone. And you can stay at the house but I was just wondering if that is okay with you.

''MOM THAT'S GREAT! Of course it's fine as long as your happy.''

''Awe lucas that's great to hear thanks hunn I will call later bye.''Karen hung up.

''Bye''

Lucas walks back into his room the room he is currently sharing with brooke.

He crralls back into the bed with brooke and pulls her to him.  
''Who was it'' Brooke asks sleepily.

''It was my mom she is staying with Andy so she wanted me to know that she wont be home very soon'' Lucas replied holding brooke in a protective grasp.

''That's great that she is happy and with him'' Brooke says.

''Well I should probably go home since I do have one'' Brooke replies groggily and jockingly.

Brooke tries to get up but lucas doesn't let her go so he pulls her back down into the bed.

''Lucas let me go''

''No your not going anywhere you are staying here with me.''

''Fine but I am leaving at lunch''

''No you are moving in with me my mom is not coming home for a really long time and I don't want you being alone when felix can come and do something, and I don't want to sleep alone.'' Lucas said with a smirk.

''LUCAS! I don't know I mean is this really smart I don't think like I would love to but come one Lucas-''

Lucas silenced here with a kiss

Lucas deepens it and it becomes heated, Lucas rolls over on top of Brooke and continues to kiss her since she isn't objecting.

He moves is hands up his Keith Scott sweatshirt that she now sleeps in and glides his hand onto her stomach making her shiver unvoluntarily.

Lucas smiles knowing he makes her weak just by his touch.

Brooke finally realizes what she is doing and pulls away from Lucas with a pained expression on her face realizing where his hand is resting.

''What, what happened did I hurt you?'' Lucas asks panicking.

''Actually yeah I mean it's like my time you know so I don't think we should do this…'' Brooke says not really convincing.

''Oh I see'', ''Well sorry I'm not Felix Brooke I thought you were happy with me before, you know what whatever I'm going to take a shower.'' Lucas says and pulls off brooke and runs into the bathroom before Brooke has time to protest.

Brooke just lays back in bed and holds her hand on her stomach, sighing what has she done now of course Lucas she would love to do that with Lucas but feeling his hand on her stomach she yearned for him to do that, but for a completely different reason...

Brooke was still laying in bed when she heard the running water turn off.

Lucas comes into the room with just a towel around his waist.

Brooke sits up and sees him her breath catching in her throat seeing him a way she hasn't seen him since almost a year earlier.

''Luke I was thinking of taking a nap do you want to lay down with me?'' Brooke asked hope in her voice.

''No I think I will just go watch a basketball game or something in the living room.'' Lucas replies anger heard in his voice.

''Lucas what happened before it wasn't what you thought it was just.. just-''

''Look Brooke I know we were together before you and Felix were you know sexually together, and I just thought I was good enough for you but I guess since you have been with Felix you have obviously seen better'' Lucas replies venom in his voice.

''NO! Lucas that's not it at all I want to be with you it's just I would just like to be with you, you know comforting me holding me, why can't you just do that?'' Brooke asks with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

''Well is that all you did with Felix no you didn't you jumped right in with him didn't you brooke?'', he replied anger rising in him he didn't like his temper at all sometimes it was too much to handle.

''Fine don't lay down with me I'm just going to lay down if that's okay with you.''

''Whatever, I'll be in the living room'', Lucas replies.

When Lucas leaves Brooke rolls over on her side her back facing the door.

Holding her stomach protectively.

Sighing she starts to drift into a sleep thinking in her mind ''_Brooke you should tell him soon before it ruins everything with you guys and your living WITH HIM you guys can't live like this tell him, tell him, tell him.''_

OoHHHH cliff hanger!

Haha stay tuned its going to be good.

Send me suggestions for the next chapter , want to keep you guys happy.

Send me reviews, the more reviews the faster I update!!!

Also tell me of any stories that have brucas and are long lol I like long brucas stories :D

Reviews, 'gotta love 'em.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

**Last time on Pull me Closer.**

''_Oh hey mom how are you, wats up?''_

''_I want to talk to you about something lucas I know brooke is staying and that's fine I think that is a good thing, but I found Andy and I think I am going to stay here for a while, I have contacted Deb and she is going to take over the café for me while I am gone. And you can stay at the house but I was just wondering if that is okay with you._

''_MOM THAT'S GREAT! Of course it's fine as long as your happy.''_

''_Lucas let me go'' _

''_No your not going anywhere you are staying here with me.''_

''_Fine but I am leaving at lunch''_

''_No you are moving in with me my mom is not coming home for a really long time and I don't want you being alone when felix can come and do something, and I don't want to sleep alone.'' Lucas said with a smirk._

_He moves is hands up his Keith Scott sweatshirt that she now sleeps in and glides his hand onto her stomach making her shiver unvoluntarily._

_Lucas smiles knowing he makes her weak just by his touch._

_Brooke finally realizes what she is doing and pulls away from Lucas with a pained expression on her face realizing where his hand is resting._

''_What, what happened did I hurt you?'' Lucas asks panicking._

''_Actually yeah I mean it's like my time you know so I don't think we should do this…'' Brooke says not really convincing._

''_Oh I see'', ''Well sorry I'm not Felix Brooke I thought you were happy with me before, you know what whatever I'm going to take a shower.'' Lucas says and pulls off brooke and runs into the bathroom before Brooke has time to protest._

**Chapter 5**

Lucas was in the living room watching basketball when he starts to fall asleep so he decides he should probably just go to bed…With Brooke.

Lucas starts getting closer to his room when he hears Brooke kind of groaning like she was in pain.

He starts to get suspicious even maybe if he was still upset about what happened before.

This would be awkward now that she was going to be living with him, but he would rather that than her be out alone able to get hurt by felix and he still wanted her close to him.

So he walks into his bedroom he sees brooke in the dark her back facing the door and her body in the fetal position she is still in pain and he can tell because she is griping her stomach suddenly he starts to get worried.

He walks over to the bed and slowly takes his shirt and then jeans and socks and just leaving him in his boxers. He moves under the covers and gets ready to lay down to fall asleep and he feels almost empty not having Brooke in his arms which he had grown a custom to. He feels the bed start to shake and he can tell that maybe she is crying so he rolls over so hes facing her back and rubs her back and whispers her name.

She starts to stir and she rolls over so shes facing him. He can see the tears in her eyes.

''Brooke baby what's wrong?'', lucas whispers

''I'm getting really bad cramps.'', she says back.

''Oh that right well do you need something to feel more comfortable?'', lucas asks.

''Yeah um can you like rub it that sometimes soothes me'', she says kind of shyly.

''Yeah, of course, come here.'', we waves her over to him so her back is against his chest and his arm can be draped over her waist he starts to slowly rub it while she settles into his touch. He was still mad from before but he still wanted to make her stop crying and to make her feel comfortable so for tonight he was just going to lay down with her.

The next morning Brooke wakes up to feel Lucas hand laying on her stomach she remembers last night and smiles to herself she felt really comfortable and she didn't want to move but she suddenly felt really nauscious and she had to throw up so she untangles herself from Lucas's embrace and runs to the bathroom Lucas senses her movement so he sits up and panicks.

He hears her in the bathroom throwing up and he runs in.

He holds her hair back and rubs her back soothingly.

''Shh Brooke it's okay I'm here.'', Lucas soothes her.

Brooke just nods in response and once she feels like she is ready she lift her head up and goes to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth.

''Brooke what is wrong you had cramps last night and now this morning I wake up to find you running into the bathroom to get sick, what's going on?'', Lucas asks.

''Lucas it's nothing can we just go back to bed?'', Brooke answers avoiding the question.

''Yeah, fine.'', he says and just walks back to bed.

Brooke soon follows closely behind and goes back into the once warm sheets. Lucas comes into the bed on the other side and Brooke quickly goes to snuggle into him. Lucas holds on to her waist tightly, protectively.

''So if it's okay with you I would love to move in you know here because I don't really want to go home alone and my parents are leaving for California and I don't want to go with them. So I would really like if I could stay with you.'', Brooke says kind of hesitantly.

''Of course it's okay Brooke I asked you to so we can go to your house today to get all your stuff.'', Lucas answers.

''Thanks Lucas this really means a lot.''. Brooke says and kisses him on his bare chest.

''Mhm'', Lucas answers trying to regain control after Brooke's lips cam in contact with his chest.

Brooke smiles knowing he would be able to do that for long. Especially if she was moving in with him. But she decided after last nights episode of cramping and this mornings Vomiting she was going to tell him later after she grabs her stuff from her house and she was going to go to the grocery store since they were going to need some food and it was summer so they weren't going to be out of the house lots she could tell already.

But I am telling him right when we get home tonight.

''Lets go back to sleep'', Brooke mumbles her breath catching in her throat as she tingles at his hand rubbing against her thigh underneath the cover a habit he has been going lately and she has grown a custom to even though she would get that sensation everytime he did it.

''_I'm sorry Lucas.'', _Brooke thinks in her mind.

''_I hope you understand'', _Brooke thinks in her head before falling into another sleep.

Send me suggestions for the next chapter , want to keep you guys happy.

Send me reviews, the more reviews the faster I update!!!

Also tell me of any stories that have brucas and are long lol I like long brucas stories :D

Reviews, 'gotta love 'em.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

**Previously on Pull Me Closer**

_He hears her in the bathroom throwing up and he runs in._

_He holds her hair back and rubs her back soothingly._

''_Shh Brooke it's okay I'm here.'', Lucas soothes her._

_Brooke just nods in response and once she feels like she is ready she lift her head up and goes to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth._

''_Brooke what is wrong you had cramps last night and now this morning I wake up to find you running into the bathroom to get sick, what's going on?'', Lucas asks._

''_Lucas it's nothing can we just go back to bed?'', Brooke answers avoiding the question._

''_Yeah, fine.'', he says and just walks back to bed._

**Chapter 6**

Brooke woke up at about noon and she was eager to go to her house to get her stuff to move in, and to get grocery it felt awesome that she was living with Lucas like just her and Lucas and her going to get grocerys for them was like them officially living together.

Brooke was awake before Lucas and she was eager to get her stuff so she starts kissing his bare chest knowing that would wake him up.

Lucas groans starting to wake up.

''Come on Lucas I want to get my stuff to move in and then I need to go grocery shopping for us'', Brooke says.

''Mmm lets just sleep a bit longer'', Lucas mumbles starting to pull Brooke back down into the bed with him.

''No Lucas we are going right now Chop Chop.'', Brooke yells.

''Fine!'', Lucas gives up getting up out of the bed.

''Lets just get dressed so we can get it all done faster and we can shower later'', Brooke says.

Lucas nods and goes to his dresser to get his clothes out. He slips off his boxers and puts on new ones followed by his jeans he leaves his shirt for last when he turns around Brooke is changing into new underwear and starting to put her skirt on. Lucas just continues one they act as if they are a married couple just getting changed in their bedroom.

''You ready?'', Lucas asks.

Brooke nods and grabs her cell of the dresser and Lucas grabs her car keys.

''Can you drive Broody?'', Brooke asks smiling sweetly.

''Yup'', Lucas replies smiling seeing Brookes adorable face.

After Lucas and Brooke got all of Brookes stuff from her house they went to the grocery store.

''Okay so what are we going to get'', Brooke asks.

''Well are you willing to cook or should we pick up some takeout menus and tv dinners on the way home?'', Lucas asks smiling mischievously at her.

Lucas wacks his arm earning a grimace from Lucas's face.

''Actually Luke I am going to cook so you wait here and push the cart and I will get everything we need'', Brooke says.

Lucas just nods and before he knows it they are on the way out to the car.

''What do you want for dinner tonight Broody?'', Brooke asks.

''How about Chicken and Mashed Potatoes?'', Lucas asks.

''Of course, um if you want after we unload my stuff at home and you just have to bring the bags from the store up to the house but you can go to the rivercoart while I make dinner.'', Brooke asks.

''Okay that would be great I haven't been there in a while.'', Lucas looks at her and smiles.

''Thanks Babe.'', Lucas says.

Brooke smiles at him and takes his hand that is resting on his arm rest.

''Just be home by 5 that's what time dinner will be ready.'', Brooke says.

Lucas smiles at her and nods okay.

Lucas was unloading Brookes things into his bedroom well now technically him and Brookes bedroom now. They had Brookes small things that could fit into her car and they had ordered a moving truck to do the rest like her dresser and things so she would have somewhere to put her clothes since they both had too much to fit into just Lucas's drawers.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Brooke going around the kitchen putting things into pots and pans and chopping vegetables up. Lucas walks up behind her and puts his hands on her hips putting his head on her shoulder she smiles feeling him there.

''Okay so I will be home for dinner, I'm leaving now I'm taking your car kay hun'', Lucas says.

''Okay have fun babe.'', Brooke responds.

He nods and turns away when brooke pulls him back by his arms.

He smiles knowing what she is doing and drops his lips down onto hers and kisses her short but sweet. And walks back out the door.

''Bye'', lucas says.

''I'm going to tell him tonight hopefully he will be okay.'', Brooke says out loud to herself which is her mistake.

''Tell who what?'', Lucas says from the door he had to come back to get his ball.

Brooke hadn't heard the door open.

Send me suggestions for the next chapter , want to keep you guys happy.

Send me reviews, the more reviews the faster I update!!!

Also tell me of any stories that have brucas and are long lol I like long brucas stories :D

Reviews, 'gotta love 'em.


	7. Authors Note

So guys I feel so happy that I got to update recently so much and I'm excited with this story stay tuned its getting fun, crazy, what happens in this entire story is the way I wish One Tree Hill for Brucas would be and because what I am making is like nobody else is in their lives and no one can interfere well except felix but that will never happen with One Tree Hill so I thought I might as well comfort and satisfy those viewers who are currently furious with One Tree Hill at the moment as much as I am.

Love Ya Guys

Reviews Reviews Reviews!!!


	8. Chapter 7

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

**Previously on Pull Me Closer**

''_Okay so I will be home for dinner, I'm leaving now I'm taking your car kay hun'', Lucas says._

''_Okay have fun babe.'', Brooke responds._

_He nods and turns away when brooke pulls him back by his arms._

_He smiles knowing what she is doing and drops his lips down onto hers and kisses her short but sweet. And walks back out the door._

''_Bye'', lucas says._

''_I'm going to tell him tonight hopefully he will be okay.'', Brooke says out loud to herself which is her mistake._

''_Tell who what?'', Lucas says from the door he had to come back to get his ball._

_Brooke hadn't heard the door open._

**Chapter 7**

Brooke slowly turns around from where she was facing at the stove. Lucas is standing by the door waiting expectantly from the door with an eyebrow raised.

''Oh Lucas I didn't hear you ..'', Brooke says.

''Well what do you need to tell who tonight?'', Lucas asks again.

''Um well I was just thinking that we should maybe unpack my stuff tonight if that's okay with you and if your up to it?'', Brooke says.

''_Damnit Brooke you need to tell him'', Brooke thinks to herself._

''Oh well sure I mean we can do that that way you can get settled sooner rather than later.'', Lucas answers.

''Brooke are you okay you don't look to well you look pale maybe you should just go and lay down in bed.'', Lucas says cautiously while eyeing her over.

''Um yeah you know maybe I'll do that I feel like I might be getting sick again but your dinner is ready now anyways so you can eat that and then you know.. do whatever you have to do.'', Brooke answers while starting to walk down the the bedroom.

''Okay thanks Brooke um I'm coming to check on you in a bit and call me if you feel sick again maybe we should bring you to the hospital or something, and then I can start unpacking your stuff.'', Lucas says.

''Okay thanks Luke.'', Brooke says tiredly.

''No problem Pretty Girl'', Lucas answers back.

Lucas finished eating and was walking back to the bedroom when he heard Brooke vomiting again. He huffed and ran swiftly into the bathroom where Brooke was washing her face and brushing her teeth. She looked so tired to him.

''Brooke I am taking you to the hospital right now.'', Lucas commands.

Brooke is too weak to object unfortunately knowing that her secret will in no doubt be revealed. Easier the doctors than her.

When they got to the hospital the nurse checked Brookes file and to Lucas's surprise put them in a room right away. Brooke layed down on the Bed in the hospital room while Lucas sat in the chair right next to her holding her hand.

''Brooke it's going to be okay, I'm right here.'', Lucas soothingly says to Brooke.

She smiles sadly back at him as if on cue to their special moment the doctor comes in with an ultrasound machine.

Lucas just sits there stunned while Brooke squeezes his hand harder than before.

''So Brooke we are just going to check to make sure the little one in there is alright before we take anymore tests'', the doctor says.

Brooke nods and looks at lucas who is still sitting there trying to process everything that is happening before his eyes.

Brooke got discharged getting prescribed anit-naseau medication the next morning and her and Lucas were both beat so they were just waiting until they got home to bed.

''Brooke I want to know what's going on.'', Lucas says after breaking the silence in the air.

''Um Lucas what I'm about to say is going to hurt you but I want you to promise me you won't kick me out or freak out because I have no where to go and now as you know I'm pregnant, PLEASE.'', Brooke begs Lucas on the verge of tears.

Lucas just nods and grabs her hand.

''Lucas when we had that pregnancy scare in Junior year and we thought I was and then I knew I wasn't but I led you on to believe that I was well the truth was I was actually pregnant and I had a miscarriage, the doctors said that because of my stress that that could have been the reason why it happened but I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be mad for one because I actually was pregnant and two because I lost our baby and well I was with Felix and I guess we weren't protected and I found out the day I moved in like when you and Felix fought at the Rivercourt and I was just trying to deny it because I wanted it so bad to be mine and your baby because we lost ours and now I am pregnant with Felix who is probably the last man on earth I want my babys father to be and I didn't know what to do and I was afraid of telling you because I was afraid you would just tell me to go to Felix and I'm so sorry Lucas for our baby… and because of this now.'', Brooke says by now they were home and she was in tears and she can sense his anger and rage the rage in his eyes and fists clenched one with her hand still in his and the other one still on the wheel.

''Lucas ow your hurting me'', Brooke cries.

But Lucas doesn't do anything it's like he's in a trance and she starts to get scared.

''Lucas?'', Brooke asks

He still doesn't do anything.

She leans over to try and kiss him to see if he would snap out of it then when he just let go of her hand and got out of the car and walked through the door through his bedroom.

When it starts to get dark out she hasn't seen Lucas from his bedroom all day when they got home in the morning to now which is 11 o'clock at night. She is tired so she figures she might as well take her chance and go into the bedroom and try and get some sleep.

When she walks in she is startled to see Lucas laying on his bed in the dark just staring at the ceiling brooding as usual.

''Lucas?'', Brooke asks as she moves closer to him he doesn't even flinch she goes to the other side of the bed and gets the hoody that has been her pj for the last weekend almost and starts to undress.

When she is done she climbs in next to lucas and feels that he is in his boxers as usual and no shirt. She wants to just slide over into his embrace but is hesitant seeing has he hasn't said anything about what she told him in the car.

''The doctor said that there was some tearing there in where the baby is and that it was due to something that happened before, was that because of our baby?'', Lucas finally asks, finally speaks.

''Yeah, I ripped in there when I lost the baby because this guy at this club punched me in the stomach when I wouldn't have sex with him.'', Brooke says ashamed.

''You fucking went into a club and almost had sex with a guy when you were pregnant with OUR baby?'', Lucas yells at her anger slowly rising him setting him over the edge.

''No Lucas that's why he punched me I didn't want any other guy to touch me when I had our baby inside me.'', Brooke answers.

Lucas doesn't answer he just pulls the cover off of brookes stomach and leans his head down after he pulls up the hoody. Lucas kisses her stomach blowing on it and she can sense his sadness. And her heart could break watching this.

She puts her hand over his head and rubs it gently while figuring out what they were going to do now that she was pregnant with Felix's baby.

Lucas leans up and pulls the hoody back down to cover her and pulls the covers back over here he keeps his hand resting there and leans up and captures her lips with his.

She feels so comfortable at this moment she almost forgets that she will never see their baby that she and Lucas created all because of her clubbing.

''Lets just go to sleep baby and we can figure out what were going to do tomorrow okay.'', Lucas says to Brooke and pulls her head onto his bare chest while still keeping his hand resting on Brooke stomach.

Brooke nods and knows that they can just be still for tonight be calm and relaxed and they just had to deal with it tomorrow.

Send me suggestions for the next chapter , want to keep you guys happy.

Send me reviews, the more reviews the faster I update!!!

Also tell me of any stories that have brucas and are long lol I like long brucas stories :D

Reviews, 'gotta love 'em.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

**Last time on Pull Me Closer…**

''_Brooke it's going to be okay, I'm right here.'', Lucas soothingly says to Brooke._

_She smiles sadly back at him as if on cue to their special moment the doctor comes in with an ultrasound machine._

_Lucas just sits there stunned while Brooke squeezes his hand harder than before._

''_So Brooke we are just going to check to make sure the little one in there is alright before we take anymore tests'', the doctor says._

_Brooke nods and looks at lucas who is still sitting there trying to process everything that is happening before his eyes._

''_Brooke I want to know what's going on.'', Lucas says after breaking the silence in the air._

''_Um Lucas what I'm about to say is going to hurt you but I want you to promise me you won't kick me out or freak out because I have no where to go and now as you know I'm pregnant, PLEASE.'', Brooke begs Lucas on the verge of tears._

_Lucas just nods and grabs her hand._

''_Lucas when we had that pregnancy scare in Junior year and we thought I was and then I knew I wasn't but I led you on to believe that I was well the truth was I was actually pregnant and I had a miscarriage, the doctors said that because of my stress that that could have been the reason why it happened but I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be mad for one because I actually was pregnant and two because I lost our baby and well I was with Felix and I guess we weren't protected and I found out the day I moved in like when you and Felix fought at the Rivercourt and I was just trying to deny it because I wanted it so bad to be mine and your baby because we lost ours and now I am pregnant with Felix who is probably the last man on earth I want my babys father to be and I didn't know what to do and I was afraid of telling you because I was afraid you would just tell me to go to Felix and I'm so sorry Lucas for our baby… and because of this now.'', Brooke says by now they were home and she was in tears and she can sense his anger and rage the rage in his eyes and fists clenched one with her hand still in his and the other one still on the wheel._

''_The doctor said that there was some tearing there in where the baby is and that it was due to something that happened before, was that because of our baby?'', Lucas finally asks, finally speaks._

''_Yeah, I ripped in there when I lost the baby because this guy at this club punched me in the stomach when I wouldn't have sex with him.'', Brooke says ashamed._

''_You fucking went into a club and almost had sex with a guy when you were pregnant with OUR baby?'', Lucas yells at her anger slowly rising him setting him over the edge._

''_No Lucas that's why he punched me I didn't want any other guy to touch me when I had our baby inside me.'', Brooke answers._

_Lucas doesn't answer he just pulls the cover off of brookes stomach and leans his head down after he pulls up the hoody. Lucas kisses her stomach blowing on it and she can sense his sadness. And her heart could break watching this._

_She puts her hand over his head and rubs it gently while figuring out what they were going to do now that she was pregnant with Felix's baby._

**Chapter 8**

In the morning Brooke was on the phone when Lucas woke up. She was sitting at the kitchen table while eating a grapefruit one hand laying on her stomach and the other one holding the phone. Lucas walked in a went behind her and leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips Brooke smiled and continued to talk on the phone.

''…Yes okay so me and my Husband..', Lucas looked over confused but smiled at Brooke.

''.. and we can come pick it up today right? Great and it's the color Black right great thank you so much.'', Brooke said as she hung the phone up.

She looked over at Brooke from across the table.

''So pretty girl who was that?'', Lucas asks while eating his cereal.

''It's the car store we are going to get my new car'', Brooke says.

''Why are we getting a new car ?'', Lucas asks.

''We need a new car, it's a Mercedes SUV and we need it because when the baby comes I don't think it will fit in the back of my little beetle, and I had to tell them you were my husband so I could put your name on the insurance or whatever.'', Brooke explains.

''Well that's find by me babe.'', Lucas answers with a smile.

''How did you sleep last night?'', He asks.

''Okay I was still like dizzy and stuff but it made me feel relaxed when you were rubbing my stomach.. you are going to have to do that for me tonight Broody.'', Brooke answers glowing.

''Of course I will so um what are we going to do about this situation like it's Felix's baby'', Lucas says while tensing his jaw.

Brooke could tell he was angry, not at her but of the situation.

''Lucas you don't know how much I wish this baby was yours and mine but it is what it is now and I'm not getting rid of this baby because I made the mistake of losing ours I will not make the same mistake.'', Brooke says.

''I know Brooke and that's fine I will be here for you and we have this house all to ourselves for who knows how long and I love you and I will take care of this baby as if it was my own, even if it's Felix's and I hate him I will take care of you two because I love you and that baby is inside of you okay?'', Lucas says.

Brooke nods and goes over and sits on his lap he wraps his arms around her tiny body and kisses her lips while whispering soothing words to her.

''So Broody now that we have that settled lets go pick up OUR new car!'', Brooke squeals excitedly while pulling Lucas into their bedroom to change. Lucas just laughs at her being cheery again.

Brooke and Lucas were driving home in their new SUV and it was gorgeous Lucas thanked Brooke that she had picked out the most beautiful car.

Lucas had one hand on the wheel and the other was holding Brooke's hand. Brooke was sleeping she was tired from the night before when Lucas pulled up to the house he carefully slipped out of the car and walked to the other side of the car.

''Pretty Girl wake up we're home'', Lucas whispered.

Brooke groaned but woke up eventually and grabbed on to Lucas's hand and they started walking in the house Lucas pulled out the car keys from his pocket and locked the car. Brooke opened the door and Brooke pulled him into the bed room.

''I'm going to have a bath'', Brooke announced.

''Okay I'm going to go in the living room and come out when your done so we can watch some tv after okay?'', Lucas asks.

''Okay babe I'll be out in a bit.'', Brooke said.

Lucas takes his jeans and his shirt off leaving him in his boxers and he goes over to his drawer and takes out some basketball shorts which leaves him in shorts and nothing on his top. Brooke takes off all of her clothes and her thong and bra and walks into the bathroom Lucas can't help but stare she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He walks into the living before he can't control himself and he runs after her but they can't do that right now the doctor said no because her body still has to heal and Lucas would be able to stop himself for hers and the babies safety.

Brooke walks out of the bathroom and is in her silk night gown and hops up onto Lucas's lap and leans back into his chest to just relax.

''Hey babe how was the bath?'', Lucas asks while stroking her thigh comfortingly.

''It was really good.'', Brooke said while watching the tv.

''Let's go to bed'', Lucas said while yawning.

Brooke just nodded and followed Lucas into the bedroom he got in to bed and then he pulled Brooke into him after she walked to the other side of the bed and held onto her tight.

''I love you Pretty Girl'', Lucas whispers into Brookes ear.

''I love you too.'', Brooke responds.

''BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.'' There was a bang at the door.

Lucas jumps up and races to the door wondering who it is because it was 12 am in the morning and he made sure that Brooke was safe before he went to the door.

Lucas opens the door, and he can feel his temper flaring as he sees who is on the other door.

''Where is she Lucas I heard she's pregnant.'', the man on the other side of the door laughs devilishly on purpose to make Lucas mad.

OHOH WHOS on the other side of the door?

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

I have had lots of reviews that say they want the baby to be Lucas's and I would love to but I need your guys help to make this story work and make you guys happy so the more reviews the more I'm happy the more your happy.

Xoxo.

Send me suggestions for the next chapter , want to keep you guys happy.

Send me reviews, the more reviews the faster I update!!!

Also tell me of any stories that have brucas and are long lol I like long brucas stories :D

Reviews, 'gotta love 'em.


	10. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

Hey guys thanks so much for reading this story I promise you it will be awesome but lately I have been getting reviews with people saying that they want the baby to be Lucas's not Felix's and I totally feel the same way but since I want to keep this story realistic I was wondering if you guys had any ideas I would love to hear them!

PLEASE send me a review for your ideas on this issue thanks guys.

XOXOX


	11. Chapter 9

I'm a brucas fan so this fanfic is only brucas lol.

This is after but kind of during in the episode in season 2 when felix and lucas fight at the rivercourt and he punches lucas back and lucas hits his head on the picnic table.

Characters:Brooke, Lucas, Felix. Occasional Guest Stars.

Rating:Teen might go up more dunno.

Chapter 9:

''What the hell are you doing here Felix'', Lucas asked rage in his eyes.

''I came to see my knocked up girlfriend'', Felix replied with a smirk on his face.

As if on cue Brooke comes walking out of their bedroom in Lucas's Keith Scott Sweatshirt on.

''Lucas, what's going on?'', Brook asks in a sleepy voice.

''Nothing babe go back to bed-'', Lucas began

''Hello Brookie gotten rid of that brat in you yet?'', Felix yelled at brooke.

Brookes face turned from sleepy and confused to alert and scared.

''Get the hell away from us, get off my property and I never ever want to see you ever again, do you understand me?'', Lucas yelled outraged.

Felix started laughing.

''Hah, I don't think so Lucas 'cause you see this kid is mine and I'm going to make sure it will never have to be a problem for me or Brooke. Brooke you are getting an abortion.'', Felix said with an evil eye.

Brooke at this point started sobbing, and ran back into hers and Lucas's room. Felix tried to run after her yelling her name with furry when Lucas pushed his hand into his chest pushing him back.

''Don't you dare go near Brooke or MY child.'', Lucas suddenly said shocked himself but with a look of determination on his face for Felix.

''Yeah right this is probably just a trick, you know what I don't care you just let Brooke know I want a fucking paternity test because I'm not getting hit up for child support when that kid gets older but tell her if that brat is mine she is getting a abortion I don't care how but she will.'' Felix said before bursting off leaving Lucas with his mind scrambling and fists and jaw clenched.

He made sure all the doors and windows were locked before going back into his room which he now shared with Brooke. He walked in and saw Brooke laying on their bed on her side with which looked to be her hand on her stomach with her face to the door. He walked over and got down on the bed making sure he didn't move the bed to much for her to wake up. He layed down and pulled her towards him she woke up and smiled when she saw it was Lucas and snuggled closer to him and put her head in the crook of her shoulder he put his arm protectively around her waist and she tucked her arm into his bare chest.

''Is he gone?'', Brooke whispered her voice muffled by his shoulder.

''Yeah babe just relax go back to sleep I will protect you okay? No matter what.'', Lucas whispered back to her while rubbing the back of his index finger on her lower stomach where her shirt rode up a bit.

''I love you Lucas'', Brooke whispered to him.

''I love you too Baby.'', Lucas whispered back to him.

The next morning Lucas woke up to find Brooke not where she was laying last night, he figured she was in the kitchen eating breakfast so he got up out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

He found Brooke in the living room watching her favorite tv show 'Friends' so he walked in and made his way to go sit beside her on the couch.

''Hey Babe'', Lucas said to Brooke giving her a smile.

''Hey'', Brooke said back giving him a smile back.

Lucas sat down next to her and gave her a playful smile and took her spoon from her cereal bowl.

And he took a bite.

They had a playful warm morning and Lucas could forget about what Felix had told him but he knew that it was not going to be the end and that he would eventually have to tell Brooke.

REVIEW please.

I can't update if I don't know what you want and the chapters will be short if I don't have any ideas from you guys.

So please Review tell me what you want and your almost guaranteed you will get it.

Reviews!

xoxoxo


	12. Authors Note 3

**IMPORTANT!! ****Author's Note!**

Hello Readers of my story haha. I am just writing to you because I still hope you are following along with the story. I am SO SORRY for not updating for like ever but I plan on doing that tonight but I need your help review to this Author Note and tell me what you would like to happen because I don't know what to have happen in the next chapter you give me ideas and if there is a majority of you wanting the same or similar thing I will do that but if there is like 20 different ideas I will choose the one that fits the story, makes sense, and something that I think I could write well enough for you all to enjoy.

So PLEASE review and I PROMISE new chapter tonight but I need reviews or I can't write one. So let me know.

**Love ya**

**Anjela XOXO**


	13. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Hey Guys! I didn't get much reviews at all so I will try my best on this chapter since I promised you guys one tonight I am most proud of this chapter than another others I have written for this story plus its long! And I know from personal experience that Long Chapters are AWESOME! There's drama, fluff, angst, everything in this chapter so without further or due…_

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since Felix came to Lucas's house and Lucas still hasn't told Brooke about what Felix threatened before he stormed off. Lucas was trying to not stress Brooke out. He would always cater to her needs and anything she needed or wanted he would go get for her anytime of the day or night. Today Lucas went for a run to try and clear his head. By the time he got home he was sweating and hungry for breakfast, his head still not cleared of his thoughts. He went into his room to check on Brooke to find her right where he left her when he got up that morning. On his bed sleeping, facing towards the door, where he was standing. He carefully shut the door as to not wake her up from her slumber and went into the kitchen to make him some breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen he looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 11:00.

''Brooke never sleeps this long'', Lucas muttered to himself.

Shrugging Lucas goes to pour himself a glass of orange juice and some cereal. When he was done he walked into the living room and turned on the TV he found a channel with a re-run of Friends and sat down to watch it. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Still laughing at something Joey said he walked to the door and opened it to find Nathan on the other side.

''Hey'', Nathan said.

''Hey''

''So what's this I hear of you and Brooke Davis playing house?'', Nathan asks smirking.

''Yeah, uh long story'', Lucas says grinning like an idiot while motioning for Nathan to come in.

They go into the living room and sit on the couch, hunched over, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together Lucas takes a deep breath ready to tell his brother of all the latest developments in his life.

''Well... '', Lucas started.

''I was at the river court trying to blow off some steam when Felix drives up and comes and starts giving me shit about breaking up with Anna and we start duking it out when Brooke comes and tries to break if up but Felix turns around and grabs her hair and slaps her, I snap and charge after him and when I finish he doesn't try to retaliate. I go over to make sure Brooke is okay and I decide to bring her home with me, I didn't want that creep to be able to go near her so I brought her home and my mom calls and tells me that she is staying in New Zealand for a little while so I go back to Brooke and we kiss and, god Nate I was so happy I had been waiting for this since Brooke and Felix stopped ''Benefiting'', Lucas said while rolling his eyes. But she was getting a lot of morning sickness so I take her to the hospital and I find out that she's pregnant but also when we had that pregnancy scare before it wasn't just a scare. I got pissed for a while but she explained and we talked, but Felix came by last night and was reaming to me saying that he was going to make Brooke get an abortion and a paternity test to find out if it's his. But I haven't told Brooke yet and I don't really want to because I don't want her to be stressed out. I don't know what to do but I promise her and that baby that I will protect them with everything I have in me'', Lucas said with a cold tone.

''Wow… man that's a lot, when was the last time I talked to you'', Nathan said with a laugh.

Lucas nodded and smiled absentmindedly.

''But what do I do man, do I tell Brooke, I'm scared she might do it or might start pulling away and I just got her back, I don't want to loose her'', Lucas said while shaking his head.

''Tell me what?'', Brooke asked from the doorway, a little embarrassed to find Nathan there when all she was wearing was one of Lucas's t-shirts. Crossing her leg over the other while putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

Both boys' head's shot up at the sound of the brunette girl's raspy, groggy voice. Lucas jumped up and quickly walked over to the doorway to where she was standing looking a little uncomfortable.

''Nothing babe, don't worry'', Lucas said trying to convince himself while putting on a believable face.

''Well it sounded like something'', Brooke answered with one eyebrow raised forgetting that the t-shirt she was wearing could ride up at the sudden movement but then realized when Nathan's eyes got bigger. Embarrassed she pulled the t-shirt down more to cover herself up.

Lucas not realizing what was happening while he was busy trying to come up with an explanation, looked at Brooke who's cheeks were now slightly red and looked down to wear her hand was pulling at her t-shirt. Turning his head to look at his brother he could see that his cheeks were now flushed, eyes big, and hands shoved in his pockets while moving from foot to foot.

Realizing what was happening he quickly turned back to Brooke and kissed her forehead while stroking her arms with his hands. He moved closer to prevent his brother from seeing anymore of his girlfriend's body that he shouldn't.

''Nathan!'', Lucas barked.

''Wha…What, sorry dude but I am a man not my fault, and with Haley being gone and everything I don't get to see much of that'', Nathan said trying to defend himself.

Lucas turned to look at him with a sign of warning across his face. And turned his head to look down at Brooke who was scoffing while rolling her eyes.

''Well maybe try the internet I know you know how to'', Lucas teased.

''Ha-ha, very funny'', Nathan said.

''BOYS!'', Brooke yelled still hidden behind Lucas's body tried to get their attention she was cold and wanted to get back under the covers while Lucas fed her breakfast in bed. 'Sounds good to me'', Brooke thought in her head.

''Sorry'', they said in unison.

''Well I'll head out and maybe take Lucas's advise'', Nathan said laughing while Lucas rolled his eyes and Brooke looked disgusted.

''And let you carry on with your day, Bye.''

Lucas and Brooke waved while frowning at how pathetic and Miserable Nathan was with Haley gone.

''Well where is my good morning kiss'', Brooke asked taking Lucas's hands and placing them on the back of her thighs while stepping on her tip-toes to initiate a kiss.

Lucas growled playfully while gently squeezing Brooke's thighs and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, which Brooke was now trying to escalate into something more.

''Brooke'', Lucas mumbled against her lips.

''Mhm''

''We need to stop before we get carried away, how about some breakfast'', Lucas said while finally being able to separate their lips.

''Fine'', Brooke huffed while crossing her arms across her chest and pouting while stomping off to the bedroom.

''You better make me some breakfast Lucas with pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, French toast, and some coffee'', Brooke hollered to Lucas while getting back into the warm sheets.

''Brooke, no coffee it's not good for the baby'', Lucas yelled back while going into the kitchen and taking everything out of the fridge to get Brookes feast ready.

''Lukeeeee'', Brooke whined

''I want coffee it's the babies fault I'm craving it I want some'', Brooke said.

''Brooke I don't think it's a good idea, I know that the doctor said one cup a day is fine but I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby'', Lucas said while making his way back into the room to find Brooke all of a sudden in an angry stance with her hands on her hips looking at him with a glare, tapping her barefoot on the hardwood floor, Lucas could tell she was mad and this could turn ugly.

''Oh so you are the only one worried about this baby now'', Brooke yelled.

''No Brooke-'', Lucas tried.

''No Lucas'', Brooke interrupted. ''You think that because of what happened to our baby that I can't take care of this one'', Brooke cried now tears were running down her cheeks.

''No Brooke of course not, I know that you can I just want to help as much as I can and keep you on track so I can protect you and that baby'', Lucas said in a soft voice trying to remain calm. ''I don't want anything to every happen to you to'', Lucas said while advancing towards her and cautiously resting his fingertips against her lower belly stroking it a bit. But turning up to Brooke with a smile on his face quickly turned into a frown when he saw she was wearing a face cold as stone.

''This baby isn't even yours Lucas'', Brooke said in a cold voice not knowing what had gotten into her when she saw the hurt look flash across Lucas's face and kept going.

''I made this baby with Felix, I remember the night we were on my bed and he fucked me hard and made me cum so good'', Brooke continued her heart telling her to stop when she saw Lucas's jaw tense and rage fill his eyes.

''He knew how to make me cum not like you, virgin what a stupid mistake on my part'', Brooke said.

''You still want to protect me and this baby Lucas?'', Brooke asked with an almost condescending voice. Her brain feeling some sort of power when she saw his broken but still angry face. But her heart breaking realizing what she had just said to the boy she loved.

An angry, confused, disgusted, and hurt Lucas quickly took a step back as if he had been standing in front of a flame.

''I'm uh going to take a shower'', Lucas mumbled while quickly side stepping Brooke and stepping into the bathroom and shut the door. He quickly turned on the water in the shower, stripped, made sure the water was the right temperature and jumped in. Trying to rub his tensed muscles in his neck. Still gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw he leaned his head against the shower door, and slamming his fist into the wall.

''Damnit!'', he roared, not caring if Brooke heard him.

Meanwhile Brooke was sitting on the bed shaking her head trying to figure out what had gotten into her she knows that when your pregnant that your hormones get out of whack and you get mood swings but she couldn't believe they would make her go to that extent. Hurting the man she loved. It killed her to see the hurt look in his eyes knowing how disgusted he must have felt imagining Felix's hands all over her body. She started to feel the tears pool in her eyes and she held them back staring up at the ceiling and blinking them back. She rolled the covers down from Lucas's side of the bed and tucked her feet underneath while sliding down underneath the covers. Resting her head on his pillow she tried to fall asleep to the comforting smell of him.

Lucas was coming out of the bathroom with one towel around his waist while using the other to dry his hair. He stopped in his trail when he saw Brooke on the bed on his side facing him and tried to walk quieter when seeing her stir. No such luck though thanks to a creaky floorboard Brooke's eyes fluttered opened and looked around before settling her eyes on Lucas, she quickly sat up and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but closed it after letting a sound escape her lips.

Lucas turned away from her and went to his dresser to get himself something to wear. Looking at Brooke out of the corner of his eyes he saw her looking at him with remorse and toying with the bottom of his t-shirt. He slammed his dresser drawer shut and saw her head snap up to him in alarm. He dropped his towel that he was drying his hair with to the floor and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed. Brooke, seeing he was heading towards the bathroom again got up from the bed and walked to the door seeing he didn't lock it, she went in.

''Luke'', Brooke said not looking up from the floor scared to look him in the eye but started to let her eyes glide up his body having seen that he dropped the towel he had around his waist right in front of her feet and his boxers were still on the towel rack waiting for him to put them on.

''Yeah'', Lucas replied with a stiff tone.

''Uhm… I uh… need to talk to you'', Brooke stuttered while her eyes started eyeing his body hungrily realizing how long it has been since she had had sex and how horny she was.

''About what'', Lucas asked still with a stiff tone not bothering to cover his clad naked form.

''Look about what I said before I didn't mean it'', Brooke said with a desperate tone but could feel her cheeks getting flushed.

''I love you and it's just these damn hormones and I know that it must make you sick to think about me and Felix together just like thinking about it now makes me sick and I was selfish in doing that but you have to believe that if I had been in my right mine I wouldn't have said anything like that to you'', Brooke stated softly while searching Luke's eyes for some sort of incline to what he was thinking or feeling and when she looked she could see his was smiling.

''Luke?'', Brooke asked confused he was angry before what had changed.

''I love you'', Lucas said while stepping towards her making the space between them smaller and smaller.

''Well yeah I love you too'', Brooke stated with a confused anxious laugh trying to see where he was going with this. She started to feel her cheeks get warm again when she saw that he was making his way towards her.

Once Lucas had finally reached Brooke he put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him aggressively.

''Come here'', Lucas muttered before putting his lips on hers trying to see if she would start moving with him and seconds later she did tracing his lip with her tongue begging for entrance which he gladly allowed, before they new it Lucas had slipped Brooke's t-shirt off and threw it on the floor while he gently picked her up by the hips and pushed her even more closer to him while she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling herself get wetter when she felt Lucas's arousal against her silk panties.

''Luke, wait are you sure your okay I mean I could tell you were mad before'', Brooke said reluctantly pulling away from Lucas panting for air. Lucas was sitting on the bed and Brooke was straddling him he was holding onto her hips still slowly stroking her soft skin.

''Brooke… look I know that you are confused right now and you are trying to figure stuff out and are hormonal and stuff so it's okay, I'm not going to lie thinking about Felix and you together with his hands touching you all over…'', Lucas stopped clenching his jaw trying to take that image out of his head.

Brooke seeing him tense up like that knew how hard it was for him so she started stroking his arm massaging his rock hard muscles that he was now flexing.

''Hey'', Brooke said softly pulling Lucas's face to turn to her.

''Look at me, I am yours now, okay and no one is allowed to touch me except you from now on okay'', Brooke said feeling at ease when she could see Lucas's faint smile and seeing him relax.

''I know and you don't know how happy that makes me Brooke, God I was dieing not being with you'', Lucas said pressing his forehead against hers.

Brooke giggled lightly and kissed him softly on the lips.

''But I'm not making love to you until I am sure that your body is healed'', Lucas stated firmly while standing up again and turning to tuck Brooke back into the bed on her side.

''But Lukeeeeee-'', Brooke whined to him slightly pouting seeing him walking back to the bathroom and seeing come back with boxers on.

''No ifs, ands, or buts'', Lucas said smirking at her and leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead. Laughing when pulling away and seeing Brooke huff.

''But I'm horny'', Brooke said in her sultry sexy voice that she knew she could get Lucas to do anything for her when she used it. But frowned when she saw Lucas shaking his head laughing and putting on his sweat pants.

''Well so am I, but I'm not doing anything to put you or the baby in danger; also to answer your question yes I still do want to protect you and that baby. But for right now I am going to go whip up that breakfast you asked for'', Lucas said while walking to the kitchen.

After Lucas made Brooke breakfast and she ate it. They settled down to watch friends on the couch Brooke laying flat on top of Lucas, her still only in his t-shirt and him still shirtless with some sweat pants on. Lucas, seeing Brooke had fallen asleep he carefully slid her off him onto the couch laughing when she dug her fingers into his pants scared he was trying to leave her carefully scooped her up and laughed when he saw her relax against him. He carried her into the bed room and slid down while sliding her to her own side and she waited until he was laying down to dig her face into the crook of his neck and him taking one of his hands to lift up her shirt and stroke her soft skin on her lower belly smiling like an idiot when he felt the faintest of bumps.

''Lucas your tickling me'', Brooke muttered sleepily against his naked shoulder blade.

''Sorry, goodnight pretty girl'', Lucas said snapping out of his daze and wrapping his arm around her waste.

''Goodnight Broody'', Brooke said before kissing his shoulder and falling back asleep.

Lucas too closed his eyes but still thinking about things he had been trying to forget all day trying to distract himself from.

Felix, Paternity test, and Abortion.

And how he was going to tell Brooke.

_Well guys thanks for reading hope you liked it again my favorite chapter of the story also hardest to write. It was long though, that's for you guys. And I have been having people ask when Brucas sex is coming don't worry be patient ha-ha and I'm sorry I kind of teased you in this chapter but keep on reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW get your voice heard._

**LOVE YA!**

Anjela xoxox


End file.
